Used and Abused Than I met my Gaurdian Angel
by armygirl1988
Summary: Bella is 8 years old and in an abusive foster home, She find out she has an Uncle in La Push, But she also has a Secrets that she herself dont know will the cullens or the wolves be able to Save her in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My story

I am Isabella S. I have yet to figure out what the S in my name stands for. See I am eight years old and I have yet to be adopted. As far as I know it can mean shit. I have been in foster care since I was 6 months old my mother died from cancer and my father well he had raped my mother. My mother tried to care for me the best way she could I guess the feelings about me weren't always the best because of the way I was conceived. I have been in and out of foster homes when I was a baby it was easier I never really remember the places. But this one it's different there are seven of us here and it is so crowd. There are two to a bed and four sets of bunk beds.

My life isn't easy I go to school to get away from the mess here I wish they could find me an adoptive family but with me being older and getting older every year it seems like I get looked over a lot. When I am home there isn't a minute I get to myself someone is always blocking the bathroom and the living room is too small for me to sit and do my homework. I walked off into the woods one day and found this little clearing it was the most beautiful thing it had a blown down tree in the middle I would sit out there until I get everything done. I wish I could just stay out here but my foster mom and dad wouldn't like that in fact they wouldn't even like the fact that I'm here now. I am the oldest out of the seven I am made to do everything I clean before and after school, I make dinner breakfast and pack the kids food. Yes I mean kids I myself feel more like a mother to them then the foster ones.

When my foster parents are home its hell. All they want to do is yell and hit on us. I and the rest have to wear long sleeve shirts and pants at all times they say it is to keep us warm in the cold classrooms but I know differently. The worse one is my foster dad he has picked us up took us over his legs and pulled our pants down and beat our asses with belts to the point many of us can't sit down afterwards for three days. The teachers at our school I know have asked us a thousand times why we couldn't but they didn't want to hear the details and I was sick of being moved around all the time.

My social workers comes by every week and its always the same the parents tell them everything is fine I never get a chance to get her alone to actually tell her what was going on in this house I wanted to so bad but next month I turn nine and I get my chance to tell her at my individual meetings we have every year. I knew the foster parents weren't allowed to be in the room while we spoke. I wanted so badly to be adopted and she was trying everyday to get my adopted. I had learned that if I behaved and did as I was told I would be ok it's just trying to stay out of trouble the younger ones always tell the parents that I did it so I get it ten times worse. I go on day by day trying to please them but sometimes it doesn't work.

When I am good though I get to sleep on the less crowded couch but that's when everything goes wrong. One day it was about a week since I started staying here and they seen how much worked l I had done that they let me. The foster mother works nights until six in the morning and the father is the one that watches us. That night was the first night that it had happened I had helped the little ones get their baths, brush their teeth and helped them dress for bed. I myself did the same and went to make the couch fit to sleep on as I was laying down the father came over and sat on the end of the couch and said he wanted to watch some TV and that I could just lay my feet over him. That night was also the first night my guardian angel start to speak to me in my head. He turned the TV on and put the blanket over me. I laid there facing the back of the couch trying to block the light of the TV from my sleepy eyes. As my eyes started to close my eyes that when I felt a unfamiliar hand sliding up my leg to my thigh. I jumped up.

"Don't move its ok it is something a parent does to their child." He said smiling and for a minute I believe him.

"Now lay back down and I'll show you more love."

I laid back down on the couch he instructed me to bend my legs up and spread them apart. I felt his hands going for my panties under my nightgown he gently pulled them off and started to rub on my girl parts. I closed my eyes trying to get his face out of my head. It didn't work he slid his hands higher and I flinched I felt him grab my hands and tie them together and placed them on my stomach and then he tied a scarf of some sort in around my mouth and head. I was terrified.

"Now don't move or scream or it will hurt more do you hear me." I nodded trying not to think about what he was going to do.

After he said this he slowly undid his pants and slid them down his legs he had put the pillow over my face after he did so and I heard him open a package. Once he was done I felt his warm hands moving up my leg again to my girl parts. I felt his fingers going into something I did not know was there. He was making noises in his mouth and was going in and out of a point in my body that was starting to hurt badly. He stopped maybe it's over I thought to myself.

That's when my guardian angel spoke to me in my head.

"It will hurt but don't worry I will be there to save you soon."

His voice was kind and gently it soothes my body and he kept repeating a song in my head. Then the pain did get much worse I could feel someone over top of me and something going into me again this time it was fingers I didn't know what it was but it hurt. I felt tears coming down my face and pain coming from my girl parts. I started to cry harder and harder and then he hit my face and told me to shut the hell up. I heard noises again and felt something warm going on inside of me something that felt strange but it was from my body. Then the pain went as fast as it came on but was still there I heard the TV turn off and someone walking out of the room I was still tied up with the gag on my mouth. Was he going to come back and untie me I thought to myself? I must have fell asleep after that because I heard my foster mother come into the house and come over to me and untied my hands and arms and hurried me into the bathroom she told me to undress as she filled the bathtub.

I got into the bath tub and started to wash myself I had looked over to me clothes that now laid on the floor next to the toilet my underwear had blood on them in fact I seen it coming from me still. I heard a lot of yelling coming from the other room and I knew that the parents had gotten into a big fight over what had happen to me. I heard the musical voice in my head again.

"It will be ok I will soon be next to you to help you in any way I can."

After that night it happened once every month or twice a month I lost count after the second time I didn't want to remember it. Now that my birthday was today I was going to spill everything to my social worker. I went to her office guided in by my foster mother she gave me a look that meant I could tell her what Eric had did. I sat there waiting in that room for what had seemed like forever. My social worker came in but this time it wasn't just her it was another person with her. They both sat in front of me.

"Hello Bella how are you doing today. This is my boss Mr. herald he is doing an evaluation on me and was wondering if you minded if he sat in with us."

"No Mrs. Hoss I don't mind I'm doing OK."

"Ok Bella so your nine today isn't that great how does it feel?"

"Feels like any other birthday."

"Of course are you ready to talk about this year that you been in the home with the Smiths."

"It's ok at certain points."

"What do you mean at certain points Bella what's going on?"

"I just feel like I'm more the parent to the kids then the foster parents put together they depend on me doing everything."

"Well you didn't tell me before. I never had the chance to."

"I try to but you usually just talk to them and they rush you off so you don't ask anyone anything."

"Well I am so sorry Bella ill start looking for you another foster home ok."

"That's fine can I go now I'm already missing school."

"Take care of yourself and ill have you out as quickly as I can ok."

"Thank you Mrs. Hoss."

"You're welcome give me a few days ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waiting

Bella's POV

I have been patiently waiting for my social worker to find me a new home to go to I would rather it be for adoption but anything would work for me. My teachers have seen a change in my attitude since the meeting. Since then the father of the foster kids has been missing in action I have a feeling the mother figured out what was going on.

One day after school he was there they had decided to take us all to the beach we were all excited. Before we left my social worker called and asked to talk to me. She had told me it would be a few more days of waiting she was trying to get me into another state where the foster homes are more in numbers. I was excited I wanted to go to different places and now I get the chance.

We continued packing for the beach and all piled into the minivan they had bought with state money to haul all of us. We drove down the road it was nice out today for Florida the sun was shining but it was hot. We arrived at the beach and headed toward the beach we found a big spot for all of us to lay our towels out. All we kids ran down to the beach and into the water. It felt great to have the sand the water was warm I looked up to the sky and let the sun shine on my face. I went deeper into the ocean and began to lie on my back I floated forever not noticing how far down I was going. I swam back to the beach I looked and where my foster family was they weren't there any more only thing left was my towel.

Thoughts started going through my head that they had left to look for me. I picked my towel up and wrapped it around me and threw my flip flops back on. I headed toward the parking lot to look for the van. I went through the parking lot looking at every van I did not find it. I began to panic I ran back to the beach where we were I sat there the sun started to go down and I got scared. I sat there and the next thing I knew was a life guard came up to me and asked me if I was lost and if I needed help finding my parents. I told him that they left that I had looked all day and now there isn't anyone here. I took my hand and led me to the life guard headquarters.

I sat in the office of the head lifeguard he walked in and sat down at his disk and picked his phone up. Once he hung up he told me there would be police officers here in 15 minutes he offered me a drink and some chocolate. The police arrived soon after I finished my snack.

"Hello there, could I get you name."

"It's Bella"

"Well Bella do you have a last name."

"Yes but I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I was here with my foster family and they left me."

"We'll let us get a hold of social services and we will be back in a few minutes ok."

They left and it seemed forever before they came back they bought my social worker in and she sat down in front of me. She looked at me for a few minutes and then began to speak.

"Bella when did you guys get here."

"Right after I got off the phone with you."

"Why didn't you talk to anyone?"

"I didn't I went into the water to swim when I came back out they were gone. I looked around and went to find the van when I didn't I went and sat on the beach."

"What did you do then?"

"I sat there until this man came and asked me if I was lost and if he could help me find the foster parents."

"Well Bella I'm going to take you with me back to the foster home and see if they are there if not there is an opening at the group home in town I will take you there and you can stay there until I find another home for you ok."

"Yes mama."

We walked out of the headquarters and into her car. We drove down the road where the family was. Out in the driveway was their van we stood outside for a moment and she told me to stay by the car and she would be back in a minute. As she walked up to the house there were gun shots within. She ran back to the car and pulled her cell phone out and called 911. She put me back into the car and drove down the road to the end.

I didn't know exactly what was going on but she had found out that they had also dropped the 6 other of the foster kids off at different points on their way home the only ones inside was the parents. People began to gather on the street as the police arrived. My social worker took me and the others to the group home in town and told us she would be back in the morning to talk to us.

I found out the next day that the foster dad had shot his wife and then turn his gun on himself after the police questioned him on a alleged rape in town. My social worker had gotten the paper work together to transfer me to another state. It wasn't until after the paper work was sent through she received a call.

She called me into the office and sat me down at the big round table in the middle gave me some milk and toast. I was starving all I had last night had been the chocolate that the lifeguard had given me.

"Bella do you know of any family on your mother's side."

"No I wasn't old enough to remember, they told me I didn't have no family when I was six or I would be living with them if they wanted me."

"Well, the lawyer just called me they found a safety deposit box with things for you and a will from your mother."

"What did it say?"

"Well your mother has a brother named Billy and he has three kids two of which are your age and a son that is a few years young. You were suppose to go live with them."

"My mother didn't say she had a brother in the letter I receive from you all every year."

"Because he isn't her full blooded brother he is her step brother. But he is willing to take you in if you would like to go there."

"Of course, he is my uncle, where does he live."

"La Push reservation just outside of Forks, Washington."

"When can I go."

"Whenever I get a hold of Washington social services there and get you a social worker it will take at most a day to get everything straight and then the day after we can get you on a plane. Until then there is a foster home here that will take you in for two more days." "If you got any concerns now is the time to speak of them."

"No, I want a place I can call home instead of being moved I want to be able to enjoy school and have friends."

"Well my assistant will take you to the foster home and I will make the calls I'll come by tomorrow to talk to you. Go and get some sleep and I will be in contact."

"Thank you."

We set off on our way to the new foster home. When we got there was an elderly couple standing outside. There were two other children standing next to them about my age. That's when I started hearing my guardian angel in my head again………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Wait is over

Bella's POV.

Well the week end few by it is now Monday I had been waiting around the group home for three hours now my stuff is packed and I'm ready to leave. I was sitting on my bed when the voice of my angel started speaking to me.

"You mustin go to Billy's home you will be in even more danger."

I tried to think of the reasons why my angel would tell me this I couldn't think of any. Why would he want me not go to my family's home my real family for that fact. I didn't think there was any danger.

"Trust me Bella."

I shook my head to get rid of his voice for all I knew he could have been the one that was provoking the danger here to keep me here where I'm unhappy. I am truly happy that Mrs. Hoss was able to provide me with the name of my mother's step brother and the fact that I was suppose to go to him when she passed. Maybe I would be able to finally see a picture and learn more about my mother. I only knew a few things I never gotten the full life story of her. I wanted so bad to see her face but the only photo of her was faded out it was from the day she had me in the hospital. Seeing her holding me made a tear escape from my face.

Around three Mrs. Hoss finally arrived.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Alright let's get your bags into the care I'm going to be dropping you off at the airport and Billy and his son will be waiting for you there."

We grabbed my two bags full of clothes that is all I had I never have actually gotten anything from any of my foster homes. I was always the one getting new clothes due to the fact I was the oldest foster child mainly in the homes and my stuff was always hand me downs to the younger ones once I outgrew it.

The ride to the airport was long we arrived about an hour and half before boarding took place. Mrs. Hoss walked to the counter and got my ticket and younger girl came over and took my bag and put a necklace around my neck. It had my name and the place that I was going. See told me she would be my supervision until I boarded the plane. I thank Mrs. Hoss and the lady grabbed my hand and walked me to the security checkpoint. We continued on to the gate of the plane were we sat there until it was time to board. I gave my ticket to the lady at the gate and she showed me my seat. As the other passangers began to come on I took out my cd player and put the earphones on my ears. I sat there until we took off listening to my favorite music.

During the plane ride I thought about how happy I will be moving to my new home yes a home a home that the people that live in it are my actual blood relatives. I have waited almost ten years for this moment and it is finally coming to me. Then I thought about what my guardian angel in my head had told me about it would put me in danger. I sat there and tried to figure out what he meant about this. I couldn't come up with anything and I made me worry did he really mean that or was he trying to keep me there. A place where I was abused and used for other reasons instead of being loved for a child that didn't know love. I looked around the plane there were families I could feel the love from them and tears began to come to my eyes I held them back I was not going to cry. In less than an hour I would be with family I would feel that love that I was feeling from this family.

I must of fell asleep I heard the pilot announce landing and woke up stretched and I looked out the window. The ground was coming through the clouds it was raining and everything below us was green we landed in Seattle 5 hours after takeoff. I hurried to the gate and out into the waiting area I looked around.

I spotted an older man in a wheel chair and a younger boy standing next to him there was a sheriff's officer standing behind the man. The one in the wheel chair had a sign saying WELCOME HOME ISABELLA SWAN….was that my last name I never knew my last name. Wow, I never knew my mother had an Indian brother he had the blackest hair and the most beautiful olive colored skin I was happier than I ever thought I would ever be. I walked up to him he was smiling he looked me up and down and motioned me to sit on his lap.

"You look just like you mother."

"Really, would you happen to have a better picture of her?" 

"I got a lot of them and I have set them up in your room at the house." "It's been a long flight would you like to go home now."

"Yes, please."

We went out into the parking lot to a squad car the man in uniform helped Billy into the car I sat in the back seat with I am guessing it was his son.

"I'm Jacob your Isabella right."

"Just Bella. It's nice to meet you."

We drove for what seemed forever until we came to a sign that said welcome to La Push. We stopped in front of a small log cabin. We got out of the car and grabbed the bags and waited for Billy to get out of the car.

"Go on in, Jacob show her to her room I'll be the in a minute."

We walked to the house and Jacob opened and held the door for me. We went down the small hallway to the last door and Jacob once again held it for me. In the room was a twin size bed and a desk with a lamp in it. I smiled I have never had a bed of my own or for that fact a room of my own. Jacob left to go help Billy into the house I threw my bags into the floor and laid out across my bed I laid there forever it seemed it was so comfortable. I heard Billy yelling for me telling me that dinner was done. I hurried into the kitchen and Billy handed me a plate. Dinner was great Billy had fried fish he caught himself and made a salad for myself I considered myself a vegetarian and Billy already knew what I liked. He told stories of my mother and I hung on every word. I couldn't believe that he is the only one in my family that would accept me. I heard that my grandmother was the one that recommended them send me into the system. Billy had told me his father never liked that idea and that is why they got divorce soon after my mother had died.

We finished eating and I excused myself after doing the dishes for him even though he had told me to leave them that he would get them. I went into MY ROOM I was excited to call it that finally I was able to have somewhere to call home. I searched though my bags and found my nightgown and grabbed my shampoo and soap and went to the bathroom. I start my water for the bath and turned to the mirror and brushed out my airplane hair and got in. It felt good to soak in a bathroom I didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me every five minutes. I got out and got dress and went into the room and began to lay my clothes out and folded them up and placed them into the dresser.

I crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One weird day.

Bella's POV

It was early when I woke up I don't even think the sun was up yet. I wondered into the bathroom and brushed my hair I could hear raindrops on the tin roof. I came out of the bathroom I wasn't really watching where I was going and ran into Billy sitting in his wheel chair.

"Sorry Billy I wasn't watching where I was going won't happen again."

"It's ok Bella you don't have to be sorry about anything. I know it's hard to miss me. He began to laugh.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge it was well stocked. I took out eggs and bacon and went around looking in all the cabinets for a pan. I didn't notice Billy had come into the room.

"Last cabinet on the bottom near the stove."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, by all means go ahead I haven't seen anyone cook in here since my wife died as you can tell." As he opened the freezer frozen food trays over flowed the small space.

I continued on with my quest for breakfast I heard someone else coming down the hall it must be Jacob. I heard him let out a yelp.

"Dang it dad I asked if we could move this table I stubbed my toe again."

"Sorry Jacob but I like it there."

"Arrrrr dad you're impossible." As he came into view I swear that boy was shorter then I yesterday what the heck happened he grew over night.

He stopped short of the door and stood by Billy their eyes filled with shock as they watched me cook breakfast for them.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing, I sure hope it is anyway dad don't cook."

"Of course, if Billy would like me to."

"Honey you can do whatever you want but you know you don't have to." Billy seemed to be less protective of his children but I liked it I was always told what to do and when to do it. The freedom now is great.

I finished up breakfast and took them each a plate.

"Bella I'm going to enroll you in school this morning would you like to go with me." Billy said looking at me.

"And if you don't mind I would like to take you shopping to get you new clothes." 

"Of course, will I be going with Jacob?"

"Unfortunely no see He goes to school here on the reservation."

"O ok that's fine."

"Alright well you two go get dressed Jacob you got to go to school today ok."

"Yes, dad comes on Bella we got to hurry."

We rushed down the hallway and I went into my room I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that was almost new. I walked out and down the hall we waited forever for Jacob he took longer than a women going to a ball.

We headed out to awaiting squad car I could tell that the deputy and Billy were close friends though I never did get his name. We got into the back and drove off we stop by the reservations school where we said goodbye to Jacob. I sat in the back of the car looking out the window everything here was green and the clouds covered the sky. The voice of my guardian angel sang out in my head again.

"BELLA JUMP OUT OF THE CAR NOW AND RUN….."

As the voice faded into the back of my head the car swerved fiercely to the opposite side of the road and that's when it all happened. There was another car coming from the opposite way smashed into the front of the cruiser and it stopped dead in the road. I hit my head hard off the back of the front seat and the door flew off with the impact I was thrown out of the car and into the woods. I passed out all that I remember was my guardian angels voice.

"Bella run danger is lurking in the woods please get up and run."

I don't know how I did it but this time I got up and ran as fast as my little legs could until I stopped by a river spreading to far across for me to swim I turned to the right and took off again. I heard howls coming from the crash site I was too afraid to turn around and look to see what it was.

I ended up coming to a cliff side and I stopped to the left of me was an opening to a cave I went inside and curled my knees up and pushed my head into them. I sat there and cried I didn't know what I was doing this is the first time I ran when my angel told me to I didn't know what to do I had no food where I was and no warmth from the cold wind coming off of the ocean. Thoughts filled my head of Billy and the deputy wondering if they were ok, and if they were still alive. I drifted aimlessly into sleep It was dark when I woke again my body feeling the impact of the car accident everything began to hurt but it was that much damage a few cuts and bruises nothing I wasn't use to.

I wondered out of the cave and back to the sea cliffs I sat there looking out upon the ocean thinking that maybe my mother would of seen this same spot. The pictures that I seen of her at Billy's filled my head I daydreamed about her still being alive still in my heart I knew she wasn't. I wished so much for my mother to still be alive. I was startled by a loud growl coming from behind me then I seen the most gruesome looking thing I have ever seen. Its head and body was twice that of a black bear and it looked like a wolf but way bigger could it be one. I ran back into the cave just big enough for me to sit up in and went to the back I heard it growling more. I got back as far as the cave would allow me I heard it at the mouth of the cave. It was breathing heavily and swapping at the mouth of the cave trying to get me with its paw. I heard it howling and heard more footsteps coming toward the opening then I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella are you in there."

"Go away."

"It's me Jacob come out please."

"Get that thing out of my way and sight first then I'll come out."

"It's gone."

I crawled out of the cave and ran to Jacob and hugged him.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes they are ok but we do need to go make sure you are."

"Fine."

We headed back into the woods I kept tripping one of the other boys came up behind me and picked me up from behind it was a good thing it would have taken all night for me to get out of there. We got to the scene of the accident the cars were already gone we walked for what seemed like a mile but it wasn't I fell asleep in his arm. I woke up in a hospital bed with a doctor standing over me.

"Well you hit your head pretty hard you have a concussion you'll have to stay overnight."

"Ok."

I saw Billy sitting next to my bed with his arm in a sling.

"Are you ok Billy?"

"Yes, Bella I was more worried about you."

"Sorry I got scared and ran off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprise surprise.

Bella's Pov.

I woke up the next morning to a nurse checking my vitals. She was very beautiful and nice to me. She left the room and Billy followed by Jacob came back to my room. Jacob had been acting strange and getting taller day by day it was strange. Billy was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling today Bella"

"I'm ok my head still hurt a little but I'll live I been though worse."

"That's good are you ready to get out of here now."

"Yes, please."

"ok we will be outside get dress and meet us out there."

I got out of the bed and walked over to the bag Jacob had sat down just before he walked out of the room. I went to the small in closed bathroom and began to get dress. I looked at my arms that were covered in bruises and small gashes the thought of a cut made me light headed. I finished getting dressed and headed out to the waiting area to meet up with Billy and Jacob. They were quiet on the way out of the hospital I kind of enjoyed it.

We got back to the house and I went to my room to lie down. I stared up at the ceiling and wondered how they both survived because I seen the car at the junk yard this morning. It would be impossible. There wasn't even a front end it was all cab and back end.

Jacob came to the door and knocked. I got up and allowed him to come in.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure why are we going walking."

"I wanted to show you something."

"Ok let me get dress I'll be out there in a minute."

I walked over to the closet and picked out some shorts and another tank top it was a sunny day and I was going to try to tan but not working right now. I went into the living room where Jacob was waiting.

"Ready to go."

"Yes"

We walked out of the house and went out to the road and started walking to First Beach. When we got there we didn't stop in at the start of the sand there was a smooth trail running up the coast to the top of the cliff edge. There was a tree that has been struck by lightning sitting across the opening just right to sit on like a bench. We sat there and gazed out upon the ocean and then he turned to me.

"Bella, there are things I can't explain about to you just yet, but do me a favor stay out of the woods unless you are with me or Sam."

"Why and why is Sam so much bigger than all the boys and some of the men here."

"That's what I can't explain but soon I will I don't understand it that much either when I figure out ill share with you."

"I just don't see why you just can't come out and tell me but ok."

"You will soon know I promise."

"Ok but just so you know for future references I don't trust people who lie to me."

"I'm not lying Bella. I wish I knew what to tell you but like I said I don't understand either."

"Ok Jacob."

I felt his warm hand grab my back and pulled me closer. He was looking into the woods and I began to hear crunching of small branches coming from the same spot. In a matter of minutes I was taken from Jacob not knowing what was going on someone had grabbed me and took off. I heard growling and after that something being put up to my mouth so it muffled my screams but soon the cloth made me pass out once more.

I woke up in a dark room I tried to get up and look for a way out but I couldn't my hands and feet were bound with rope I sat there. I didn't notice someone was there all I seen was two red dots in the corner of the room. They looked like eyes but I was for sure I was still out of it.

"She's awake" they two dots must have been eyes and then the door opened. The light from the room next to the one I was in was lit up so brightly I seen a male enter the room and close the door once more the room was pitch black.

I heard them whispering to fast for me to gather what was going angel came to me in my head.

"Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't find you. I will and those two will be dead if they are there when I get there."

Was I going to die I couldn't tell his voice scared me I heard hissing coming from my angel as the two red eyed people came toward me. They smelled my hair and then a crack. I didn't realize it must have been one of my bones until the pain flooded my body. I screamed but it was no use. I tried to move then another crack I couldn't tell what was broken.

I passed out from the pain until I heard a crash in the room I looked up there were four big figures but they weren't people at all it was the wolves I seen out in the forest that day but there were more of them this time. I drifted back off from the pain in my body. When I came to I was back at the hospital theses doctors are going to think I am trying to kill myself.

"What's going on Billy what happened?"

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Jacob said you got to close to the edge of the cliff and tripped over the side."

"No I didn't I was tied up in a dark room with two people with very cold hands."

"No Bella that is what happen trust me."

"Fine but I know what happened you don't have to tell me something else." "I want to know what is going on here or ill go back to Florida."

"We will discuss it when we get home ok you need to rest you legs aren't going to heal with you stressing over something that happens."

"Get out then and I will."

Billy left at that I was so angry I didn't like being lied to and there was something going on I wanted to know about. Why couldn't they just freaking tell me I mean come on who the hell would have red eyes. I wasn't lying about going back to Mrs. Hoss maybe she would be able to find a real adoptive family all I knew I didn't like being around people that keep secrets from family that isn't right. I laid back on to my pillow and let the pain medicine kick back in and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

One weird day.

Bella's POV

It was early when I woke up I don't even think the sun was up yet. I wondered into the bathroom and brushed my hair I could hear raindrops on the tin roof. I came out of the bathroom I wasn't really watching where I was going and ran into Billy sitting in his wheel chair.

"Sorry Billy I wasn't watching where I was going won't happen again."

"It's ok Bella you don't have to be sorry about anything. I know it's hard to miss me. He began to laugh.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge it was well stocked. I took out eggs and bacon and went around looking in all the cabinets for a pan. I didn't notice Billy had come into the room.

"Last cabinet on the bottom near the stove."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, by all means go ahead I haven't seen anyone cook in here since my wife died as you can tell." As he opened the freezer frozen food trays over flowed the small space.

I continued on with my quest for breakfast I heard someone else coming down the hall it must be Jacob. I heard him let out a yelp.

"Dang it dad I asked if we could move this table I stubbed my toe again."

"Sorry Jacob but I like it there."

"Arrrrr dad you're impossible." As he came into view I swear that boy was shorter then I yesterday what the heck happened he grew over night.

He stopped short of the door and stood by Billy their eyes filled with shock as they watched me cook breakfast for them.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing, I sure hope it is anyway dad don't cook."

"Of course, if Billy would like me to."

"Honey you can do whatever you want but you know you don't have to." Billy seemed to be less protective of his children but I liked it I was always told what to do and when to do it. The freedom now is great.

I finished up breakfast and took them each a plate.

"Bella I'm going to enroll you in school this morning would you like to go with me." Billy said looking at me.

"And if you don't mind I would like to take you shopping to get you new clothes." 

"Of course, will I be going with Jacob?"

"Unfortunely no see He goes to school here on the reservation."

"O ok that's fine."

"Alright well you two go get dressed Jacob you got to go to school today ok."

"Yes, dad comes on Bella we got to hurry."

We rushed down the hallway and I went into my room I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that was almost new. I walked out and down the hall we waited forever for Jacob he took longer than a women going to a ball.

We headed out to awaiting squad car I could tell that the deputy and Billy were close friends though I never did get his name. We got into the back and drove off we stop by the reservations school where we said goodbye to Jacob. I sat in the back of the car looking out the window everything here was green and the clouds covered the sky. The voice of my guardian angel sang out in my head again.

"BELLA JUMP OUT OF THE CAR NOW AND RUN….."

As the voice faded into the back of my head the car swerved fiercely to the opposite side of the road and that's when it all happened. There was another car coming from the opposite way smashed into the front of the cruiser and it stopped dead in the road. I hit my head hard off the back of the front seat and the door flew off with the impact I was thrown out of the car and into the woods. I passed out all that I remember was my guardian angels voice.

"Bella run danger is lurking in the woods please get up and run."

I don't know how I did it but this time I got up and ran as fast as my little legs could until I stopped by a river spreading to far across for me to swim I turned to the right and took off again. I heard howls coming from the crash site I was too afraid to turn around and look to see what it was.

I ended up coming to a cliff side and I stopped to the left of me was an opening to a cave I went inside and curled my knees up and pushed my head into them. I sat there and cried I didn't know what I was doing this is the first time I ran when my angel told me to I didn't know what to do I had no food where I was and no warmth from the cold wind coming off of the ocean. Thoughts filled my head of Billy and the deputy wondering if they were ok, and if they were still alive. I drifted aimlessly into sleep It was dark when I woke again my body feeling the impact of the car accident everything began to hurt but it was that much damage a few cuts and bruises nothing I wasn't use to.

I wondered out of the cave and back to the sea cliffs I sat there looking out upon the ocean thinking that maybe my mother would of seen this same spot. The pictures that I seen of her at Billy's filled my head I daydreamed about her still being alive still in my heart I knew she wasn't. I wished so much for my mother to still be alive. I was startled by a loud growl coming from behind me then I seen the most gruesome looking thing I have ever seen. Its head and body was twice that of a black bear and it looked like a wolf but way bigger could it be one. I ran back into the cave just big enough for me to sit up in and went to the back I heard it growling more. I got back as far as the cave would allow me I heard it at the mouth of the cave. It was breathing heavily and swapping at the mouth of the cave trying to get me with its paw. I heard it howling and heard more footsteps coming toward the opening then I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella are you in there."

"Go away."

"It's me Jacob come out please."

"Get that thing out of my way and sight first then I'll come out."

"It's gone."

I crawled out of the cave and ran to Jacob and hugged him.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes they are ok but we do need to go make sure you are."

"Fine."

We headed back into the woods I kept tripping one of the other boys came up behind me and picked me up from behind it was a good thing it would have taken all night for me to get out of there. We got to the scene of the accident the cars were already gone we walked for what seemed like a mile but it wasn't I fell asleep in his arm. I woke up in a hospital bed with a doctor standing over me.

"Well you hit your head pretty hard you have a concussion you'll have to stay overnight."

"Ok."

I saw Billy sitting next to my bed with his arm in a sling.

"Are you ok Billy?"

"Yes, Bella I was more worried about you."

"Sorry I got scared and ran off."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Why they didn't kill me.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning groggy from the medicine, the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Emily came into the room and told me she had to run to the store but Sam would have breakfast made for me soon. I laid there waiting on the food and finally Sam walked in.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good cook so I thought we could just have some oatmeal."

"I was wondering why I heard all the pots and pans and nothing sizzling."

"Funny."

"Hey, had to try to get you to smile. When I'm healed I'll show you how to cook a good dinner for Emily."

"Ok, Deal."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Bella."

"What happened that night?"

"Bella, let's eat here is some sugar."

I thought to myself great no one is going to talk this just means ill have to do my research.

"I was wondering if later today you could maybe run me to the Library."

"Sure, what are you going to get."

"Just some books and I need to email Mrs. Hoss. The social worker that found Billy for me."

"Ok, finish up and I'll helps you into the wheel chair and we will load up and meet Emily there."

"Thanks."

Finally a chance to do some research I would have to find a way to do it without them knowing but since everyone is lying to me why not start myself. I finished my breakfast as Emily walked in. She came over to me and handed me some more clothes and helped me into them. Sam came in after and picked me up off the couch and into my wheelchair.

"Bella, do you mind while you're at the Library if we go to the shopping mall close by to grab some things."

"No, not at all."

"You sure you're going to be ok if we leave. No more than an hour and I have a library card so when we come to get you ill check out whatever books you want ok."

"Sounds great Emily thank you."

Sam pushed me out to the car and once again helped me in I was getting used to being the one cared for I had always had to do it myself with others. We drove out of La Push towards the little town called Forks. We passed the school I would be going to next fall. I would have to finish up my schooling at home and thanks to Emily I wouldn't be behind. She loved teaching she even had told me while I was in the hospital that once they decided if they were going to move or not that she wanted to become a teacher she had her degree already. We pulled up to the library and Sam helped me out and pushed me up the ramp and inside of the library.

"Where to first."

"Books then I'll ask someone to help me get on a computer."

"Ok, books it is." Can you manage to push yourself around?"

"Yes, go ahead and go shopping."" O by the way Sam she likes the second on she tried on last time."

"Thanks Bella. You know it's not so hard having a child that actually gives you the tips. Billy was right when he said you had a special kind of talent and heart."

"Thanks Sam."

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye."

Why would Billy say something like that? I knew we hadn't been getting along but from what was said maybe he does have a heart. I wheeled myself around the rolls of bookshelves and picked a few out I knew I wouldn't be able to find out everything in one sitting about the red eyed people but I was going to try. I wheeled myself up to the Liberian desk and ask for assistants with a computer. She pointed me in the direction of the computer lab and gave me a card with the number of the computer that was open. I got to the lab and found the computer and began my search. I entered Red eyes and cold into the computer. The site popped up with over a 100 thousand books and papers on what they called VAMPIRES. Vampires that was it but don't vampires drink your blood. I was still pondering over this when I started clicking on links and opening up different windows. I found one of a myth of a young human girl being able to block the scent of her blood to a vampire could I be doing that. No that can't be it I kept researching.

I printed out several pages and putting them into different book that I had gotten. I put all the books into the book bag and wheeled myself out to the desk waiting on Emily and Sam. On one of the papers that I printed out was a story I hadn't gotten to read yet. I waited for about 15 minutes until Emily showed up.

"Ready to go Bella."

"Yes, did you get everything done?"

"Yes. Shall we."

She pushed me out to the car and Sam picked me up and put me into the car. The way back to the reservation seemed forever. When we finally made it we all went our separate ways Sam took off to go meet with the Elders and Emily helped me inside and went to visit another one of the women here on the reservation. This left me plenty of time to read everything that I had researched. There were over twenty pages some of which were very informative. Some mentioned the red eyes, the cold skin, then one mentioned a myth or legend of a vampire princess that some say don't even know that her future will be that of a vampire. She has rare blood that is like a brand of heroine only potent to one certain vampire and to others they fear her blood because it could kill them. The vampires have searched for her for centuries and are still unable to find her kind.

As I was reading this I thought about that night in the dark room maybe they broke my legs because I am this person but how could I be that person. I am just a girl from Florida with unfortunate luck and I can't do anything that is worth anything to anyone. I heard the car pull in and knew that it could be either Sam or Emily I quickly put the paper back into the book that I had gotten it from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Encounter

I was still sitting on the couch when Sam walked in..

"You ready for bed."

"Yes"

"Tomorrow your cast comes off and Billy wanted to know if you wanted to go back there."

"Sure I'm kind of missing my stuff but you and Emily have been really kind to me Sam I do appreciate it."

"You're Welcome. Come on then."

He picked me up and took me to my room and I fell asleep. I had a weird dream it had woke me up and the pictures made out gruesome scenes of werewolves like the ones I saw and vampires. I didn't quite understand what it all meant and I wasn't about to go back to sleep to find out.

I sat up in my bed excited about the day because today I got my cast off and was able to go back to Billy's. I looked around the room somewhat grateful of being here It was quiet and the sun was just peeking through the clouds and spreading its shine through my window. Sam walked in and helped me to my wheelchair and for a moment I didn't want to leave I felt more wanted here. He took me out to the car and placed me in the backseat and we went to the hospital. On the way there it was calm and Sam and Emily looked at each other and looked at me. We went into the hospital and I waited while the doctor looked over my chart. This doctor I have never seen before he was beautiful even for an older man but he was pale and so perfect. If I wasn't paying attention so much I would actually of made myself believe he was a vampire. He looked over my cast and began to cut it off it was strange it was like he was holding back something but at the same time didn't want to make a false move with Sam and Emily in the room. After the cast was off he told me that I had to do physical therapy and Sam told him he will make sure I was at the hospital for it.

We headed back to Sam and Emily's so I could gather my things and then it was off to Billy's. I walked into Billy's but no one was home Sam said Billy and Jacob were at a meeting. So I went inside it was strange actually being able to walk on both legs again. Sam left me to unpack I figured he knew I would be safe there. I took the book s out that I had gotten from the library and I wanted to finish the story that I had read. I started reading it from the beginning and see more of the story in me I still could not believe that I may be this girl that the vampires have been looking for. I Read through the story noticing every little detail then made it to the part in which I believed I was finally this girl. It said that the girl had a powerful being talking to her in her dreams and in her head whenever she may have been in trouble or was. Then it continued that this being was the vampire that she was truly supposed to be with. This vampire was the only one to turn her to immortal and be with him forever. I keep wondering what my guardian angel would look like. I was just an average girl through and I have also thought this but now I do not know. I am starting school this week and maybe ill be able to fit in more here than I have done in the past. As I finished reading the story I heard Billy's old truck pull in the drive and quickly shoved the papers in between my mattress and rushed outside careful not to hurt myself to greet them. Billy looked at me with a smile on his face and asked Jacob to push him inside. After they went inside I followed close behind and snuck off into the kitchen I figured I might as well make dinner because I wasn't going to have any frozen food and that was for sure. I cooked ribs and potatoes and made Billy and Jacob a plate and placed them onto the table and yelled into the living room and they came in to sit.

We didn't talk much I figured they were giving me time to finally stop thinking about what had happened to me but I was going to forget. Billy left the table to answer the phone in within ten minutes Sam and Emily and Jared with Paul walked in the door. Billy asked Emily to watch me and they all hurried outside and disappeared into the woods. I made Emily a plate and she greeted me with a smile but behind that smile I could tell there was something wrong. After Emily finished I told her I was going to take a shower and lay down. Emily did not come in to check on me at all I heard the boys come back hours later and Jacob going to his room. I fell asleep soon after that and slept until morning. When I got up I got dressed for the start of school here. Billy was already in his chair and ready to start the day. Jacob in a rush already still not dressed for school was looking through the laundry bags for a shirt he couldn't find. There was still this strange feeling that something was going on without anyone wanting me to know. Billy's sheriff friend came by to get us once more in trying to get me to school without an accident this time. For some reason if I was with anyone it was much harder to avoid an accident. We got to the Forks Elementary school but passed it I did not know where we were going until we pulled off onto a dirt road way back out in the forest at the end of the road was a small cottage looking house. We got out and Billy looked around and told his friend it is perfect. I was still trying to figure out what we were doing here when the rest of the group showed up. They took up post around the house and Billy ushered me inside I still did not know the reason behind this. He showed me a room without windows this is when I figured out I was being held hostage. I could hear voices outside my door I recognized Sam's husky voice and Billy's older sounding one. They were speaking low and I could only make out a few words. I heard that they found the papers under my mattress but I had no idea how they managed to get them. All I heard Billy say is she is the one they have been looking for and the other will soon be here to find her and we can't not let that happen if they get to her then we will all be killed. I kept thinking this is my fault I should be on the other side of this door I should just give myself to the vampires and hope that it is the one that I am looking for then I heard his voice again.

"Bella we are all looking for you it is hard to find you with the werewolves around my sister cannot see where you are as long as you are around them."

Werewolves what werewolves I did not see any around when I got here I was wondering where they play the part in this. Then it hit me these boys are always around Billy and Harry the Tribe Elders but what does that have to do with werewolves. I heard arguing coming from outside and the a yelp. I knew this would be my only chance to try to get out the door and away from the rest of the people to get away far enough to hide from anyone. I ran to the door and to my luck it was unlocked I ran out into the main living space in the home and Billy was at the front door. He looked at me and yelled for Jacob but he never was able to to get in the house before I hit the back door. I ran out the door and into the forest I hid in a tree that had fallen down I heard wolves and I looked as I seen Sam transferring into one then I knew why they were always around. I ran as fast as my little legs could have possibly had and I was deep into the forest. I kept running and hit cliffs I knew I would have to find another way. I turned and continued south I wanted to get as far away as I could and running was my only hope. I have been running more than thirty minutes now and I hit a highway. I started trying to get cars to stop and finally I succeed I climbed inside of a black mustang with a female inside. She asked me where I wanted to go and I told her as far as she was going she looked at me and smiled. I had had some cash stored away from when I was in FL. I knew that it was just enough to get some clothes and maybe a room and some hot food. The Mustang stopped in at a diner and the lady asked if I would like some dinner I told her no and I appreciated the ride I told her I would walk to the next town on my own. I started walking down the highway and I figured I would not want to bring any attention to myself I had learned from my research that vampires cannot come out into the light. I walked into the forest and found a spot that I could maybe sleep for the time being. I had a dream once more of the werewolves and vampires. I woke up and I did not know what I was going to do I was eight years old and the only logical thing I could come up with that I was the crazy one. I decided I might as well start my way back to La Push at least there I knew that I would be safe. Or I could call Mrs. Hoss but she would then know that I truly did runaway or I had the fact that I could wait here until the voice in my head become real to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Freedom for Now

Unknown POV

I been sitting here in this lonely hotel that I have been staying in for two weeks now waiting and looking for the one that my kind have been looking for and waiting for. I feel like everything is going downhill I pick up scents of others of my kind and not getting anywhere. My sister is a future seeing vampire with that skill makes her unsure of someone's path and my angel's path is forever changing when she is able to see her future. Still no words from her where my angel may be I wish she could see her. I have been looking forever for that one person to make me whole and not having to forget what has gone on. I feel like she is already missing parts of her visions not knowing for sure where to send me next. All I have ever known is that there is someone out there for me and not knowing what she looks or smells like it is very hard for me to track her myself and depending on my sisters forever changing visions of her. I am going to look around the upper part of the country and hopefully I will match her scent but I have look in thirty four states already and have nothing to show for it. With others of my kind looking already it will be hard for me to find her without any of them knowing. But I guess I must wait more and hope my sister sees more then what I am hearing about her.

Bella's POV

Well I survived one day on my own without any one coming after me I wonder if Billy and his sheriff friend have sent out a search party for me yet. I do not know what I'm going to do I need to think of a plan but right now my head is filled with images of vampires and werewolves almost too much for me to stand. I wondered into the forest again avoiding people who may notice that I am alone. I walked thought the forest and then came into a beautiful meadow and decided I might as well take a break. I sat on a log in the middle and looked up at the sky it looked as if it was going to rain so I got back up and continued my way towards the mountains hoping I would reach them before the down pour. I was walking along a path when I heard a loud howl from behind me it would be impossible for anyone to have found me this quick unless someone has seen me since I left without me knowing. I took off running as fast as I could not wanting to be found yet until I find out exactly what is going on. All of a sudden I see something flash in front of me like a breezes as went through leaves quickly then it was gone. This made me run even faster I ran until I found a small cave knowing that no one would be able to fit unless they were of my height and as skinny as I was. I ran into it and got as far back as I could and could still see a little outside when I seen four big werewolves enter the meadow where I had been standing where I had sat down. They were looking around everywhere and no0t one of them looked directly at me I continued to look on. I was hoping that I would never have to face them face to face. Then I seen why they just stood where they would and looked toward the west opening of this meadow stood seven strange pale beings and they looked a lot like the ones from the papers I had read but I could not tell this far away from them. They met the in the middle with the wolves the wolves towered over them and then one step forward and they were now talking I wish I could hear what they were saying but I didn't want to be seen. One of the wolves walked back into the forest and then Sam walked back out. How was that possible I didn't know what I just seen but I had seen one of them phase into one before were they the wolves. I stood at the edge of the cave there were only five vampires now I could not tell where the other two had taken off to. Then outside the mouth of the cave I heard twigs breaking and then something was standing in front of the mouth now and I heard low whispering but I could not tell what they were saying then in seconds after that they were gone. The werewolves were gone to but the now seven strangers were standing in the clearing and one of the females was staring in the direction of the cave now then out of nowhere someone yanked me out and threw me on their back and walked into the meadow.

"Let me go you vampire I wasn't bothering anyone I'm trying to get away from you and the werewolves now let me go."

He stopped and the older looking male stepped forward and looked at me.

"This can't be her is it Edward."

"Carlisle I can't take her blood much more she is better than anyone else I have smelled it took my strength not to yank her out of that cave and make off with her. "

Now I wasn't the only one looking confused now.

"We better leave before the wolves start sniffing around."

"Do you mind young one if I carry you it will keep the wolves off of your trail and it will be much faster I promise we will explain everything once we are a safe distance away."

"Only if you tell me all of your family member's names." I said looking around at all their faces but i have only heard two names."

"Well I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." And you are.

"Bella."

"So we can go now."

"Yes."

He picked me up just like Sam had before and cradled me into his arms tightly. Then he began to run and it felt like I was on a speed boat but this may be faster than that. We were near a road now and I could hear the cars and semis going down the road there at the edge of the forest there were two cars.

Carlisle put me in a black one and the others got into a jeep. Carlisle and Esme drove me and we set out across the California desert. I must have fallen asleep on our way and when I woke there was a sign saying welcome to Maine. Wow how long was I out I didn't even know. I sat up in the seat and looked around at the view around me we were of course in a forest and it was raining with one sudden move we were on a pathway back into the forest then an opening. At the end of what must have been a driveway was the biggest house I have ever seen. Carlisle motioned for me to come with him and him and Esme took me inside only one other person followed us and the rest stayed outside. We entered what looked to be an entrance way and then entered the living room where Carlisle motioned for me to sit.

"Well Bella it looks to me like you have already discovered what we are how."

"I was kidnapped by some of your kind after words I spent a lot of time researching your kind." "But there is a difference between you and the others that kidnapped me."  
"What might that be Bella?"

"Your eyes are golden theirs were deep red."

"We o not feed on humans Bella we only feed on animals."  
"Oo I didn't know you could live one anything other than human."

"We can I have a question for you."

"ok"

"Why were you living in La Push with the werewolves?"

"Billy is my uncle." "My mother died when I was a baby and I was sent to him four months ago and that's when everything with the vampires started."

"Where were you before that?"

"I was in Florida."

"That's why they hadn't found you yet."

I was gathering all the information I could possibly get out of what was being said to me. Everything was making me tired and I was hoping that it didn't show on my face.

"Carlisle the girl needs rest shall we finish in the morning."

"Yes, Esme show her her room."

"Come one dear you'll have the room to yourself next to the kitchen."

"Thank you."

I hear one more thing before we got to the door the one he called Edward told Carlisle he couldn't read my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nothing Will Go Wrong

Bella's Pov

I thought I was getting use to moving around and getting use to sleeping somewhere other than my own bed. But this is different this felt like a home and to me it might stay that way. I never had a permanent home. I went into the most beautiful room I have ever seen in my lifetime. The best part of it, it had its own bathroom and I never had that before. The whole northern side of the room was glass windows that looked as if they extended to the second floor. In the middle of the room was a giant king side bed I would get lost in. I wasn't paying much attention and Esme had snuck out maybe letting me have some private time. I looked around the room once more taking in the detailed pieces of it. On the bed there were pajamas I quickly picked them up and headed to my bathroom to shower and finally crawl into a warm bed that I can call mine for now.

After my shower I crawled into my massively over sized bed and then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Your fine Alice can I help you with something."

"Well, I was wondering why you always look like you're about to cry."

"I don't know I haven't been sleeping well maybe that it."

"O well I just wanted to make sure you found the pajamas I laid out if you need anything else it's in the closest. Also don't worry about your stay here don't feel like you have to run away like you are planning to."

"How did you know that?"

"I seen in the future you were debating on staying with us or running to hide."

"You see the future."

"Yes, and my brother can read minds and my mate can mess with your emotions trust me both are very annoying."

"Your bother said he couldn't read mine."

"Hmmm ill have to ask him about that."

"Can I ask you something now Alice."

"Yes."

"Why did your family want to help me? I mean the others who took me before were trying to kill me but you all didn't."

"Well that's because I had a vision of you staying here with us with other things I cannot tell you right now that are soon going to happen in the future." 

"O that's my luck just too fore warn you I'm not as graceful as you all I do fall a lot and there is a lot of breakable things here so try not to get upset if something gets broke."

"Nothing will, Esme is only fond of things when we break something."

"O so like if a table or something breaks she won't get mad at me but if you guys do she will."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Alice, I'm awfully tired will everyone be here tomorrow."

"Yes, get some sleep."

"Night Alice."

"Night Bella sleep well and don't worry about anything."

She left after that and it was quite peaceful in the room I got up from the bed and walked to one of the many glass walls in my room. I peered outside and the scenery was quite beautiful the trees were all covered in moss and they stretch high into the sky there was a stream with crystal clear water running through the middle of the property. I was thinking about what Alice had just said about running away but I did not think of it before she came in the room she must have known I was going to. I went back to the bed and laid out and stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep soon after that and the next thing I knew my dreams started to pour into my head. They weren't dreams though but nightmares all I seen was I was in the middle of the meadow once more and I didn't hear the wolves creeping up on me. The next moment they all sprinted at me and I was pinned to the ground with their teeth inches from my face. I woke to sweat pouring from my head and one golden eyed subject staring at me telling me it was ok. At first I thought that I was still dreaming then the subject laid down next to me and I rolled over to find it was Edward trying to comfort me and then Carlisle and Esme walked in along with Alice.

"It's ok Bella we are not going to let anything like that ever happen." Edward said in the softest voice imaginable.

Carlisle and Esme looked on and Alice had a grin on her face and was jumping like something happened and I missed it all together.

"I'll sit in here with you if you would like me to Bella."

"Please it might take me a little longer to get use to the room."

"Of course."

Edward jumped out of the bed and went to sit in a chair next to it he reached out and rubbed my back still trying to sooth me from my nightmare. I laid there for a few minutes and my eyes took over and I once more drifted to sleep. This time there were no nightmares I knew Edward was still in the room and I could hear whispers that I could not make out what they were saying. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night and laid in bed the next morning with Edward next to me in the chair exactly where he had told me he would be. When I turned around to face him he quickly jerked his hand away from me then it was strange because he was very still and it did not look to me like he could breathe. He was up and out of the room very quickly and then Carlisle came in and asked if I wanted some breakfast. I told him to let me get dressed and I would be right there but before I could get that out of my mouth Alice flew by him and into the closest in the room she had filled with my clothes.

"How about this for the day Bella."

She was holding up, this dress that was far too formal and it didn't even look like anything from around here."

"Don't you have something less formal?"

"Oo this isn't formal this is play wear I have a thing for someone in my family wearing anything more than once."

"Ok what do I have to do to get some regular clothes like jean shorts and a regular t-shirt?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why I am not a girl when it comes to clothes I don't like dresses I look like a dork."

"Not after I get done with you."

"Fine you win."

"Yay, Make over time."

Wow this girl will not give up until she is happy I might as well let her have her fun now because in the future she won't get the chance to say yes or no. She quickly took me to the bathroom and sat me in a chair facing her and not the mirror it took her only 30 minutes to get me to quit fighting over the makeup and her trying to pull my hair out after everything was done she allowed Esme to be the first to see before me even then with one move she turned me to the mirror. The person staring back at me I didn't recognize she was so pretty and I never would have thought it was still me but an illusion. Moments later Alice allowed me to get up only to put the dress on that I had been dreading but to my surprise it looked great. I stared at myself in the mirror for what seemed hours to myself and then Alice told me we needed to go downstairs. Carlisle and Edward were sitting on the couch and whispering very fast to each other than they must of smelled me because one sudden rush Edward was off the couch and out the door before I could even think about moving again. I slowly made my way toward Carlisle and took the chair farthest from the couch and Esme joined us. We sat there and discussed my knowledge of vampires and exactly what had happened to me when I was kidnapped. Esme cringed whenever I said something that was too much for her to handle but Carlisle looked as if he was very interested in what he was hearing. When I got finished my stomach growled and Esme was off in a flash toward the kitchen Carlisle excused me and for the first time I was able to explore the house and the rest of the outside area as long as I stayed in smelling range for one of them. I went up the stairs and into the first room which must have been a library because it had roll after roll of books stacked so high I couldn't even see the binds I wondered around and looked at the books there were many of my favorites and some of them I couldn't pronounce the name because of the foreign language they were written in. I exited that room and went a knocked on the other door across from it because I heard someone singing and a piano playing the piano cut off and then within seconds the door came open and it was Edward standing on the other side of the door. He motioned with his hand for me to come in. This must have been the family music room but only a piano sat beautifully in the middle of the room and Edward swiftly walked over to it and began to play the music that came out from the piano was beautiful. He stopped at the end of the song and I sat next to him he stiffened and I don't think he was breathe either.

"Where did u learn to play, would you teach me?"

"I learned myself and composed the song I just played."

"Wow you wrote it."

"Yes, so you would like to learn."

"Yes."

"Well we can't do it today but as soon as everyone else is done with you I will teach you, Esme is done with dinner you may want to go eat."

"Thanks."

I slowly backed out of the room Edward began to play a different song than before and it was even more peacefully beautiful. I wondered my way back downstairs and to the dining room. It was kind of strange to live in a home where no one else ate regular food other than me. Esme fixed fish and some weird looking salad I was afraid to try, but the fish was good and then I tried a bit of the salad it was even better. I thanked her and went outside to the front porch. I hadn't seen the rest of the family that day and wondered to myself where they were. I got up and walked around the house and Carlisle was sitting reading a book.

"Carisile."

"Yes Bella"

"Where the rest of the family Edward is is the only one here."

"They are at school we try to act and look normal."

"OO do I get to go to school to."

"Yes when the time is right you may go to school or I can home school you here."

"I rather go to school."

"Of course." He laughed at that comment.

"Can I lay down for a little bit I'm tired."

"Sure just let Esme know so she doesn't disturb you."

"Thanks."

I hurried inside and told Esme that I was going to lie down for a while. I went into my room wow that sounds really great to have a room to be mine. I quickly hurried to the closet and found the most normal looking and finally found some. I went to the bathroom and turned on the water and jumped into the tub and laid there I took all the pins and the hair ties out of my hair and let it fall around me.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok girls im sry to do this but I had to add some years onto bellas life and I think you guys are going to like this hopefully if not than I will start back where I left off. She is now 11

Chapter 11 (Three Years Later)

My life as a Cullen.

Bella's POV

Years ago I never seen myself as a Cullen I never once doubted that I wouldn't be a part of this family but to my surprise I am happy for it. Carlisle and Esme has made me feel like I was one of their own and nothing less. It is hard however to be around vampires all day and all night for that fact sometimes I think Jasper has the hardest time having me around since he is new to the vegetarian diet as they call it. Edward is always around me there is this strange since within me that makes me feel that maybe we would do better with a more hyped up relationship rather than the brother sister one that we have or maybe it is just my maturity showing more love for guys. I haven't heard the voice in my head for a long time and I wish I had someone to compare it with but I have not heard it may be the reason behind it is that he is already too close for me to have to worry about being in danger anymore. I have not heard from werewolves either may be that is the best thing ever to happen to me. I lay in bed trying to figure out details of my life when I was moving from place to place. The last three years haven't been so bad I go to school and I come home do my homework and help Esme everyday with dinner. Edward has been teaching me how to play piano and I have gotten good at it. Life has been great so far with the Cullen's I have not had any other encounters with vampires. But I'm knocking on wood to avoid that.

It is now three weeks until my twelfth birthday and everyone is on edge the last three years Alices has made up for all the birthdays I have not had. It was strange living with Alice everything has to go her way and when she don't get her way there is hell to pay. I was sitting in the loft reading my books everyone else was around the house and hunting. Alice of course was downstairs debating rather to go for a pink or purple theme for my birthday when out of nowhere I seen something flash across the back yard it looked like one of the boys but I wasn't for sure. Then I heard a big crash from downstairs and Edward was threw the door to the loft soon after he came over grabbed me and took off out the window before I could even blink. We ran for what seen hours and it started getting dark and colder by the minute. It finally got cold enough for my body to take out the severity and I began to shiver badly. I noticed that we were way up north and out by Washington when a sign came into view that said welcome to Alaska. ALASKA!!! What are we doing here? I demanded Edward to put me down and explain things to me.

"Edward put me down and tell me what we are doing here now."

"I can't Bella not until I know that we are safely away from what happened."

"O yes you can because I will leave whenever we get where u are taking me."

"Bella I will explain when we get there I swear ok."

I couldn't do much his grip on me was unbreakable and I didn't like being cold. We continued running. We got up to this house that almost looked like the Cullen's we came to a stop and there were other vampires standing outside with the same golden eyes as the rest of the Cullen's. We skidded to a stop and then Edward sat me down and I couldn't even stand up I was shivering so bad a strawberry blonde female came up and wrapped a fresh out of the dryer blanket and helped me into the house we passed three others who walked out to meet Edward. The vampire introduced herself as Tanya. I remembered hearing about them awhile back they were like cousins to the Cullen's and the next biggest coven around. I sat there while the rest of them were outside discussion probably about what to do with me. I decided I would take that manner in my own hands. I snuck out the back door and into the night. It was cold but it was my only chance I knew the reason that my new family was in danger was because of me so I decided I should be the one that had to leave not them. I started running I don't know why I knew I could not out run them. Suddenly the wind begin to blow I knew it was other than because there was no doubt that they would smell my scent and I was right, within two minutes of the wind blowing Edward picked me up threw me over his shoulder and hauled me back to the house. We got to the house and he finally put me down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"All I do is because problems so I was going to take myself out of the picture but no you won't let me."

"That's because it is our fault this time not yours."

"That's not what I heard."  
"Well that is what it is. Carlisle told the Volturi that you were with us and that you are my singer."  
"Who are the Volturi and what do you mean I'm your singer."  
"The Volturi is an ancient clan of our kind and they have the power to take out anyone of us that disobeys our rules or at least one rule." "You are my singer because if I wasn't so good at self-control you would already be dead because the smell of your blood drives me insane."  
"Are you my guardian angel I hear."  
"What does that mean?"

"Well the legends I was reading about you said that the one true powerful being that I suppose I am by the way you're talking, that her one true mate talks to her through her mind when she is in danger or is about to be in danger."

"Well I do not know about that but it is an interesting thought I may have to ask Carlisle. Where did you get this information."  
"The internet of course I'm not stupid."

"Tanya do you have a computer." "Do you think you can find this legend again Bella?"

"Of course we have a computer Edward its upstairs but your best bet is a book that tells our history there is a section over the true power being and what is to happen."

"Get me the book and show Bella to the computer while I call Carlisle."

I sat there staring at everyone moving quickly through the house Tanya escorted me to the computer and brought up the search page and I began my search. It would be just as easy to go back to Billy's and get it though.

Jacob's POV

I get so aggravated at the smell of the blood suckers it makes me sick I wish Bella would of never came here than they would be nowhere near us. I search the woods around La Push keeping an eye and protecting my people but for what to have Bella somewhere out there in danger for the last three years. It wasn't until six months after she left that I turned into a damn wolf can you believe it neither could I but I stand here with the rest of my pack hunting the bloodsuckers that are looking for the same thing we are BELLA. I couldn't stand it no more I shouted in my head for Embry to come take my position so I could go back home and get some sleep. I was walking out of the forest and up to my house I smelled it a blood sucker had been at my home my home of all things. I searched through the house I was lucky that Charlie had come down from Forks to take dad fishing. The scent led me right where I knew it was going to right to Bella's room that had gone untouched since she ran away. I looked around to see if there was anything was out of place that is when I noticed the papers under her mattress. I walked over and pulled them out and began reading them. Then it dawned on me this had to be what they were after this had to be the reason they were looking for Bella. I ran back out the door and shifted to my wolf form to call a meeting with my brothers and my Alpha. They came as quickly as they could the shifted as they walked into view. Sam ran up to me and I handed him the papers.

"Where did you get these? "

"Smell the air there was one here one slipped by us."

"Your right but where did the papers come from."  
"They were in between Bella's mattress in her room I never noticed them until after I inspected the room after the bloodsucker was here."

"It's been three years and now we have a reason for why they are hunting Bella."

"What do we do Sam we don't know where she is?"

"I don't know Jacob we will found out though and these papers just may help us do so."

What do I do now Bella is gone and the whole Vampire nation is coming down on us because they are after Bella what am I supposed to do I don't know where to even start looking. The Cullen's are the only vampires that we have a treaty with and the only ones that have come and gone and they weren't looking. None of us know what to do we can only sit and wait and hope she comes back on her own.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ( The Strangers) Bella's POV

It's been a week since our arrival in Alaska and I'm kind of enjoying being here. Eleazar and Carmen were making it easier to live here. While Edward and Tanya were off chasing another one of the scents from a vampire who had come to close to the boundary line of the forest near the house. I sat in the house all day it had gotten boring. That night Edward and Tanya came in and the way that Tanya had been looking at Edward I could tell she was in love with him. But Edward never even looked at her in that way and it had made her upset.

"Edward, why do you do that to Tanya?"

"What do you mean by that Bella?"

"I can see how she looks at you she is in love with you and you just blow it off."

"Because there is only one person that I want Bella I just can't have her yet."

"Who might that be?"

"You'll find out soon."

I sat there lying on his lap I was rather tired and I didn't know why. I woke up the next morning in a daze as I went down the stairs and of course I tripped over an unseen wire running across the stairs. Edward like always grabbed me before I fell all the way down. I went downstairs and of course breakfast was ready for me I asked Edward if he was trying to make me fat so he could eat me. He just smiled the crooked smile I loved and I stared at it. I dug into the pancakes and orange juice like I haven't eaten in weeks. I told Edward I was going upstairs to take my shower and get ready for the day as I was going up the stairs we all heard a growl from outside. Not wanting to know what it was I went straight into the bathroom and started my shower while the other went outside to inspect where the growl had came from. As I stepped into the shower I began to here footsteps outside of the door. I stepped back outside of the shower and went to the door thinking that Carmen had came back to see if I was ok.

"Carmen is that you" as I gently opened the door not making any other sounds.

"No, but I don't think you will be seeing them again."

"Who are you?"

"You already know who I am after that night in my house with my mate."

It was one of the vampires that had kidnapped me. I knew in my head that if he did it once more that there was no way that Edward or any of the other Cullen's or Denali's would stand for it.

"You can't hide me or take me away from my family I have done nothing to anyone of your kind."

"OOOO but one day you can and I am here to make sure you choose the right path and not the one that you are on now. I was sent to come get you by my leaders. You must come with me if you want to see your family again someday."

"Fine, I will come willingly if you do not hurt my family."

"Than come now they will be here shortly."

I felt I had the need to make sure my family was safe. I didn't want them to get hurt it would be my fault if they did so. I went to the man who had told me his name was James. We took off out the front door of the house and into a car. I knew that once I was in the car the family wouldn't be able to trace my scent. As we got down the road a bit I complained that I was hot and James than rolled down the window just the way I wanted him. I knew my scent was too hard for Edward to resist and that it would pull him towards me in the matter of no time. We descended below the Canadian border by night fall and made our way into the states. We were on our way to Seattle Washington I knew once there we would either go to the home I was kept in or we would fly somewhere other than the United States and that there worried me. As we reached Seattle my worse fear came true we were on our way to the airport I wondered in my mind where we were going and hoping that Alice would be able to see me and see where we were going so that they would come find me. I didn't want to risk my family's lives but I knew it would hurt them a lot more if they were unable too. I was able to determine that James did not know of Alice's ability to predict the future nor was I going to tell him. We entered the airport where we met his mate I assumed she had curly red flame hair and he introduced her as Victoria she glared at me like she was not interested in my name or why I was with her mate I figured she had already knew that.

We boarded a plane for New York City, But to my surprise when we landed in New York we quickly rushed across the airport and boarded another plane on its way to Italy. I was talking to myself and hoping to God I was not going to……..Volterra, Italy. I had heard stories of the three Vampire sort of royalty that Carlisle had once lived with. Edward had told me the stories they were not like the Cullen's and that's what was the scariest thing was. I don't know what to do or how to escape James and Victoria both so I sat in my seat and looked out the window. As we began to make our descent to Rome, Italy I began to make a plan in my head on how to get away from them. I have never been out of the country so therefore I did not know how far I could get before another tracked me down. So I decided this was the best time to take a bathroom break once we were off the plane James showed me to the bathroom and Victoria went to fetch us a car to take to Volterra. As I was in the bathroom I noticed that the entrance I came in was not the only way in or out to. I quickly made a dash for the other exit and ran between the crowds of people. I noticed the luggage area and I quickly went for help to one of the security guards I went up to him.

"Excuse me sir but I have seemed to have lost my family and they have already board our plane back to Washington State in the U.S. is there any way to call a family member back home."

"Why yes young lady just follow me and you'll be reunited faster than you know it."

We made our way to the ticket booth I quickly called Esme and they answered on the first ring. I explain to her what had happen in a whisper I knew the other adult by me could not hear. She immediately made me hand to the phone to the security guard and gave him the information he quickly and put me right back on the plane I was hoping that James and Victoria haven't made my scent yet. Next thing I knew the plane was taking off and I was headed back to my family.


	13. Authors note

I have decided to start my stories back up but I will be taking them down temporally to rewrite them and I will begin to use a beta. I know it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories but trust me it's not because I don't like u all….I have had writers block and life has thrown me some really hard times lately. But I did get married in march and have been desperately trying to find the will and time to write with school and I was working 12 hr shifts 6 days a week so since being laid off I haven't hard much to do and so I have decided to rewrite my story to get more hits and reviews so I really hope you all will enjoy them once I am finished with them. Thank you everyone.


End file.
